El Doctor Perdido
by jmiquel.masip
Summary: **
1. Dedicatoria

_A Mar Giménez Sánchez, mi primera lectora y fan_

 _A Glòria López Llebot y Jorge Catalina Sánchez, por su ayuda y comentarios durante la escritura de este relato_

 _A Miguel Ángel Parra Marín, el primer whovian que conocí_

 _A Esther Oliva y Nuria Franco (Atmósfera Cero Podcast), por conseguir que definitivamente me animara a ver "Doctor Who"_

 _Y a toda la comunidad whovian en general, porque siempre es bonito compartir una fantasía_


	2. I

Hubo un tiempo en que el universo había sido una algarabía de luces y colores. Hubo un tiempo en que se mirara hacia donde se mirara, los ojos se encontrarían con el brillo de millares de estrellas, aunque éstas ya hubieran desaparecido tiempo atrás. Hubo un tiempo en que el universo estaba vivo.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo de eso, y él lo sabía.

El universo que observaban sus ojos era un universo agonizante, con algún que otro punto brillante en medio de la negrura que poco a poco iba apoderándose de todo.

Simplemente observaba, sin articular palabra ni realizar gesto alguno. Permanecía quieto, observando a través de unos ojos que no cesaban de llorar pese a no derramar lágrima alguna. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. A decir verdad, era lo único que no conseguía recordar, mientras el resto de pensamientos que pretendía relegar al olvido bullían en su cabeza. Tanta gente, tantos lugares, tantas historias… Todo aquello se agolpaba en su cabeza mientras él observaba el fin de todo.

El universo estaba desapareciendo, y él quería desaparecer con el universo.


	3. II

En otro momento del espacio y el tiempo, una estrella brillaba con el característico tono azulado de las estrellas jóvenes. Como otras estrellas de su edad, su destino era seguir brillando durante millones y millones de años, cambiando su tonalidad primero hacia tonos amarillentos, y más adelante, cuando sus reservas de combustible se estuvieran agotando y fuera tornándose más y más fría, hacia el rojo.

Sin embargo, esta estrella estaba viviendo sus últimas horas de vida. Su verdugo esperaba pacientemente, a una distancia prudencial.

La _SS Madame de Pompadour_ , con la característica forma de C angulosa de las naves generadoras de energía, hacía girar los gigantes aspiradores de sus extremos, absorbiendo la materia oscura del universo para procesarla. En su momento, había sido dañada por una tormenta de iones en el cúmulo Dagmar, y su tripulación exterminada por los androides de reparación, encargados de mantener la nave en funcionamiento a cualquier coste. Finalmente acabó flotando sin rumbo cuando éstos fueron desactivados.

La nave había sido abordada y puesta de nuevo en funcionamiento para una nueva misión, quizás la última. Su nueva tripulación era mucho más reducida que la que había tenido en sus tiempos de gloria: solamente dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer eran ahora los únicos seres vivos en el interior de la nave.

Uno de ellos se hallaba en el compartimento de carga de babor, todavía en la nave que había utilizado para abordar la _SS Madame de Pompadour_. Con su perenne aspecto exterior de cabina de policía inglesa de los años 60, la TARDIS reposaba, completamente ajena al torrente de actividad que bullía en su interior. La décima encarnación del Doctor, una figura delgada, de facciones angulosas enfatizadas por un cabello en punta y un ceño que fruncía constantemente en los momentos de concentración, no paraba de moverse tocando controles, revisando consolas de datos, o jugueteando incesantemente con unas gafas que sacaba de su traje marrón para ponérselas, quitárselas, y volverlas a guardar de nuevo, en una especie de danza sin fin.

Su acompañante, una chica menuda de cabello largo y oscuro y facciones gatunas, con grandes ojos, mejillas redondas, y una casi perenne media sonrisa, se encontraba fuera de la TARDIS, ajena a todo ese bullicio. Controlaba los procesos de absorción de materia oscura en una sala de control anexa a la zona de carga. Pulsaba botones, ajustaba diales, revisaba el correcto desarrollo de todas las operaciones, y ocasionalmente tomaba notas en una libreta electrónica que sacaba de su mono de trabajo de colores oscuros y un poco ancho para su talla. Su índice de actividad era parecido al del Doctor, aunque su actitud y semblante eran, a ojos de cualquier observador, infinitamente más relajados.

– ¿Cómo vamos con la absorción de materia oscura? – se escuchó la voz del Doctor a través de los altavoces de la sala de control.

– Por ahora sin problemas – contestó ella con un tono de gran seguridad –. ¿Sabes? No esperaba encontrarme una nave tan antigua; por suerte, los controles han seguido un patrón estándar. En estos momentos tenemos los tanques al ochenta por ciento; en unos minutos podremos detener los aspiradores.

– Perfecto. Todavía necesito un poco más de tiempo para finalizar unos cálculos y todo estará listo.

– Y dime, Doctor… ¿Para qué necesitas toda esta materia oscura? Estamos en un extremo del universo, por aquí no hay nadie a quien puedas abastecer de energía o colocarles la materia sin procesar. ¿No te saldría más a cuenta vender esta nave como chatarra?

– No he venido a hacer negocios.

– ¿Entonces?

– Necesito esa energía para mí. Cuando los tanques estén llenos y tengamos los generadores funcionando a pleno rendimiento, voy a proyectar la energía a esta estrella que tenemos a media UA de nosotros para hacerla arder y conseguir energía extra. No te preocupes por esta sobredosis, la TARDIS podrá absorber y canalizarlo todo sin problemas.

– Espera, espera… – dijo ella, abriendo mucho los ojos expresando su sorpresa – ¿Vas a detonar una estrella para conseguir más energía? ¿Puedes explicarme para qué?

– Tengo que hacer una llamada.

– ¿Has probado a contratar una tarifa plana? – dijo después de unos instantes de silencio.

– Créeme; no hay operador de comunicaciones en el universo que pueda me ofrecer el servicio que busco.

Al escuchar esta última frase, su cara dibujó un rictus de quién no consigue entender una broma pese esforzarse en ello. Ante tal disyuntiva, optó por encogerse de hombros y proseguir con sus tareas, sin más preguntas de ninguna clase. No volvió a dirigirse al Doctor hasta que los indicadores avisaron de la carga plena de materia oscura.

– Doctor, contenedores llenos; detengo los aspiradores. ¿Quieres que encienda los generadores?

– Sólo los de babor. Según mis cálculos, y visto el tamaño de la estrella, bastará con media carga; si la bombardeo con una dosis excesiva podría provocar que se colapsara y degenerara en un agujero negro.

– Eso sería malo…

– Eso sería muy malo.

– ¿Por eso hemos venido a los confines del universo, por si algo saliera mal?

– Siempre hay algo que se puede torcer… No me gustaría ser el responsable del exterminio accidental de alguna civilización – dijo el Doctor, mientras su semblante se ensombrecía paulatinamente.

– Generadores funcionando a plena potencia.

– ¡Perfecto! Tomo el control – respondió de golpe como despertando de un sueño, y volvió a ser un torrente de actividad, moviéndose de un lado mientras jugueteaba indistintamente con los controles que tenía a su alcance –. Veamos… Capturando el flujo de energía… Redireccionando… Apuntando a la estrella… Fuego en tres, dos, uno…

Si un observador hubiera estado en el exterior, a medio camino entre la _SS Madame de Pompadour_ y la estrella, no hubiera notado absolutamente nada. Quizás le hubiera parecido ver algún chispazo, quizás en algún momento hubiera tenido la sensación de que en su campo visual se producía alguna ondulación, pero nada más. De todas formas, que nadie pudiera ver nada no significa que no estuviera sucediendo nada. De haberle podido poner color, este observador habría visto como una ramificación de rayos surgía de la _SS Madame de Pompadour_ dirigiéndose hacia la estrella, hasta impactar con ella y acabar rodeándola. Como si de un vaquero espacial se tratara, el Doctor había lanzado su lazo contra una estrella y ahora esta era su prisionera, lista para que su energía fuera absorbida.

Un traqueteo sacudió la _SS Madame de Pompadour_ en el momento del impacto.

– ¡Guau! – dijo el Doctor cuando cesó el temblor – ¿Todo bien por ahí?

– No me he caído, si te refieres a eso. ¿Tengo que agarrarme a algo por si vuelve a suceder?

– Inicialmente no deberíamos tener más sorpresas. La conexión con la estrella ya está estabilizada.

Un segundo temblor hizo darse cuenta al Doctor de lo erróneo de su afirmación. Después vino un tercero, después un cuarto, y después toda la nave comenzó a agitarse de manera descontrolada.

– ¡Doctor! ¿Seguro que todo está bajo control?

– Parece que el flujo de energía se ha descontrolado. Voy a tratar de estabilizarlo.

– ¿Quieres que haga algo desde aquí?

– No creo que puedas hacer nada. Vuelve a la TARDIS, estarás más segura.

Afortunadamente fue un trayecto corto. En un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer al suelo debido a los traqueteos, pero pudo salvar la situación y llegar a la TARDIS sin sufrir magulladuras, agarrándose al panel central para conseguir mantenerse en pie.

– Doctor, los temblores van en aumento.

– Gracias por recordarlo, ya ni me daba cuenta de ello – respondió el Doctor mostrando una tonta sonrisa.

Al momento, el Doctor escuchó un ruido demasiado familiar. Los motores de la TARDIS comenzaron a rugir con su sonido ronco habitual, mientras las luces de la sala parpadeaban.

– ¡No! No, no, no, no, no… Esto sí que no debería estar pasando de ninguna de las maneras…

– ¿Qué ocurre, Doctor?

– Creo que vamos a hacer un viaje… Y parece que va a ser bastante movido. Agárrate fuerte, eh… Perdona… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

– Clara Oswald – respondió automáticamente, sin pensar en lo absurdo de la pregunta –. Me llamo Clara Oswald.

– Pues bien, Clara Oswald, agárrate fuerte, porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de a dónde vamos… Allons-y!


	4. III

El viaje resultó ser más movido de lo que el Doctor había previsto en un principio. Las luces de la sala de control no dejaron de parpadear hasta quedar casi a oscuras, y se sucedieron algunas explosiones en el interior de la TARDIS, aunque ninguna de ellas especialmente dañina. El Doctor y Clara tampoco resultaron muy magullados, aunque tuvieron que cogerse fuerte de la consola central y agazaparse para no salir disparados.

Al fin, se hizo la quietud. Las luces de la sala comenzaron a estabilizarse lentamente, los pequeños incendios se fueron apagando, el humo de la sala comenzó a disiparse, y el Doctor y Clara pudieron incorporarse sin miedo a saltar por los aires.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el Doctor.

– Un poco mareada, pero sobreviviré…

– La TARDIS parece un poco dañada; creo que tendremos que permanecer unas horas aquí mientras se repara.

– ¿Qué ha pasado, Doctor?

– No lo sé… Quizás el flujo de energía ha sido demasiado fuerte y la TARDIS ha decidido escapar para evitar males mayores.

– Hablas de tu nave como si fuera un ser vivo.

– Hace cosas raras. ¿Sabes? En ocasiones tengo la sensación de que es ella quien decide a donde voy a ir… Lo que me lleva a pensar que aún no tengo ni idea de dónde estamos en estos momentos.

– Voy a echar una ojeada.

– Yo miro unas cosas y enseguida estoy contigo; no te alejes mucho.

– Tranquilo, Doctor. Abriré la puerta, daré algún que otro paso, miraré un poco… Ya sabes, lo clásico.

Mientras Clara abría la puerta de la TARDIS y se encaminaba al exterior, el Doctor examinó brevemente la consola central; lo que vio le pareció desconcertante, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

– Doctor – dijo Clara, llamándolo desde el exterior de la TARDIS –, estamos en el mismo sitio.

– No puede ser… – contestó mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta y salía al exterior – Es…

Como si nada hubiera sucedido, la TARDIS reposaba en el mismo sitio donde el Doctor la había dejado. Reacio a aceptar esta sensación de normalidad, sacó su destornillador sónico, apuntó hacia adelante, y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo mientras analizaba el lugar.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Doctor?

– No lo sé… Esto no debería haber pasado. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde estamos?

– ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta, Doctor?

El Doctor y Clara se giraron instintivamente hacia el origen de la voz. En el otro extremo de la sala había una puerta abierta, y apoyado en el marco se encontraba un hombre que los observaba. Una figura delgada vestida completamente de negro, con una levita de terciopelo y unos guantes de piel que le daban un cierto aspecto de enterrador, o de un vampiro de la literatura clásica.

El desconocido comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos y el Doctor pudo fijarse más en su aspecto. Su cara no era especialmente angulosa, pero el largo cabello peinado hacia atrás provocaba la sensación de una cabeza más estrecha de la que poseía. Por sus facciones, se diría que se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, quizás incluso joven. Lo que sus ojos decían era todo lo contrario.

– ¿Sabes? – dijo el desconocido mientras se acercaba – Llevaba un buen rato preguntándome cuál sería la cara que pondrías al verme, aunque… Disculpa si sueno decepcionado, pero viendo tu expresión, creo que hubiera podido sobrevivir sin saberlo. Me alegro de volver a verte, Clara – dijo, desviando la mirada hacia ella, volviendo después al Doctor para inclinar la cabeza en un saludo –. Doctor…

El Doctor observó al desconocido con perplejidad. Se fue acercando lentamente, como temeroso de algún peligro, mientras lo escrutaba con la mirada en busca de algún indicio que validara o negara las ideas que discurrían por su cabeza. Finalmente se dio por vencido, su boca dibujó algo que pareció una media sonrisa, y devolvió el saludo.

– Hola… ¿Yo?


	5. IV

Pese a haber llegado a una conclusión, las dudas seguían filtrándose en la cabeza del Doctor. Dándose cuenta, el desconocido llevó una mano al interior de su levita y extrajo un objeto que alzó teatralmente mientras extendía la palma de la mano libre para dar más énfasis al momento. Le estaba mostrando su destornillador sónico.

El Doctor observó aquel objeto que tenía enfrente. Sacó el suyo y lo comparó con el que el desconocido le mostraba. Aun ignorando la identidad de aquel hombre, aquél era un destornillador sónico auténtico, lo que provocó que la media sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro mutara hacia una risa ronca, mientras que la expresión del desconocido seguía sin variar.

Clara había observado la escena desde una distancia prudencial, sin acabar de comprender lo que sucedía. Se acercó, quedando a media distancia de ambos doctores, mientras sus ojos iban de uno al otro tratando de encontrar alguna explicación.

– Perdonad, chicos, pero… ¿Me he perdido algo? ¿Podéis explicarme lo que sucede?

– Somos viajeros del tiempo, Clara – dijo el Doctor –. A veces suceden estas cosas.

– Nuestras líneas temporales se han cruzado – prosiguió el desconocido –. Soy una encarnación futura.

– ¿Quieres decir que eres…? – respondió Clara – ¿Eres él? Es decir… Si eres él, te veo… Eres distinto… ¿Acaso te has operado, o algo por el estilo?

– Algo por el estilo sería más correcto – dijo el Doctor –. Se ha regenerado. Es algo que los Señores del Tiempo hacemos cuando estamos a punto de morir.

– Nuestra manera particular de engañar a la muerte.

– ¿Señores del Tiempo? ¿Qué clase de trabajo es ese?

– No es un trabajo, Clara – contestó el Doctor –. Es nuestra raza.

– ¿Raza? ¿No sois…?

– No – dijo tajantemente el desconocido –. No somos humanos.

– ¿Eres el siguiente? – preguntó ahora el Doctor.

– No.

– ¿Cercano?

– Tampoco.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿Importa cuantos han habido entre nosotros dos? Tú eres el décimo; por lo que a mí respecta, puedes considerarme el Último Doctor.

– Como quieras… De todas maneras, hay algo que no acaba de cuadrar. Cuando te he visto en la puerta era como si nos estuvieras esperando, y me has dicho que te preguntabas por la expresión que pondría al verte. Has recordado…

– Te has dado cuenta; sí, he tenido una sensación parecida al recuerdo.

– Eso es imposible; nunca recordamos un encuentro.

– Cierto, aunque… Creo que este encuentro tiene un elemento diferenciador que no ha existido en otras ocasiones – dijo mientras sus ojos se desviaban un instante hacia Clara –. Algo capaz de vulnerar la Ley del Punto Muerto.

– ¿Perdonad? ¿La ley de qué? – interrumpió Clara.

– Hace mucho tiempo – respondió el Último Doctor –, cuando los sabios de Gallifrey comenzaron a experimentar con los viajes en el tiempo, se dieron cuenta de la posibilidad de que la línea temporal de un viajero se entrecruzara, o dicho de otra manera, que el viajero se encontrara consigo mismo en otro momento de su existencia.

– Sí, bueno… Es lo que habéis explicado antes – contestó Clara.

– Exacto – prosiguió el Último Doctor –. Para prevenir esta situación se formuló la Ley del Punto Muerto, aunque hay gente que prefiere llamarla Ley del Olvido.

– El olvido es una medida de auto conservación – añadió el Doctor –. Imagina que supieras en cada momento qué es lo que sucederá a continuación; tarde o temprano esto te llevaría a un exceso de confianza, y probablemente, a cometer un error fatal.

– Por otro lado – dijo el Último Doctor, cogiendo el testigo de las explicaciones –, ¿te imaginas reviviendo episodios concretos de tu vida un número indeterminado de veces? Podrías acabar loco… Para eso se formuló esta ley.

– Cuando dos o más encarnaciones de uno mismo se cruzan se produce un bloqueo en las líneas temporales; un punto muerto, como ahora. Cuando las líneas temporales vuelven a separarse, todas las encarnaciones olvidan, salvo una; sólo recuerda el más anciano. Cuando todo esto finalice, olvidaré, y en un futuro volveré a vivir esto, aunque entonces yo seré él, y me encontraré conmigo, que ya no será el yo actual sino mi yo pasado…

– Raza extraterrestre, viajeros en el tiempo, encontrándoos con vosotros mismos… Chicos, sois una auténtica caja de sorpresas. ¿Nunca se os ha ocurrido quedar todos juntos para tomar algo, o celebrar los cumpleaños?

– Ya se ha hecho – respondió el Último Doctor, ante la mirada de sorpresa su antecesor.

– ¿QUÉ?

– Mi encarnación anterior tuvo la ocurrencia; digamos que era excéntrico incluso para nuestros cánones… Un día decidió que ya estaba bien que sólo nos encontráramos en situaciones de peligro, así que se puso a redactar invitaciones en papel azul TARDIS en las que indicaba unas coordenadas espaciotemporales, y las fue dejando en distintos momentos de sus anteriores encarnaciones, asegurándose de que las recibieran.

– ¿Y después?

– Pues pasó lo que tenía que pasar… ¿Ha habido algún Doctor que no se resista a un enigma? El punto de encuentro era un restaurante muy exclusivo del planeta Medianoche; para evitar problemas de equipaje, y dado que en total eran un número par, estableció que cada uno de los presentes llevaría un único regalo, que intercambiaría con otro comensal.

– Mmm… – mugió el Doctor en tono pensativo – ¿Así que de ahí salió esa larga bufanda de colores que tengo en el ropero?

– Y probablemente otros objetos que tengas sin identificar.

– Doctor, si me hubieras dicho que tenías una vida tan interesante – dijo Clara –, no te hubiera hecho falta contratarme; habría venido sin rechistar… Aunque no tenga ni idea de dónde estamos.

– Cierto. ¿Dónde…? – preguntó el Doctor, deteniéndose ante la mirada del Último Doctor, que le hizo darse cuenta de su error – No, espera… "Dónde" no es la pregunta correcta. Es "Cuándo"…

– Y tú ya conoces la respuesta. La TARDIS está dañada, pero sus sensores no están equivocados. La TARDIS nunca se equivoca… Aproximadamente, estamos en el año 100 trillones. Bienvenidos al fin del universo.


	6. V

Las sorpresas siempre vienen acompañadas de un silencio, que en esta ocasión se prolongó más de lo normal. Mientras el Doctor y Clara digerían la situación, el Último Doctor sacó una pitillera de su americana, extrajo un cigarrillo, lo insertó en una boquilla y lo encendió, fumando con parsimonia.

– ¿Fumas? – dijo el Doctor al borde del escándalo.

– Se me acabaron las gominolas… Además, este es un momento de presentación mutua, casi como la calma antes de la tempestad. Una de esas ocasiones en las que apetece disfrutar de un cigarrillo.

– ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

– Ya estaba aquí. Me hallaba contemplando lo que queda del universo cuando vi aparecer esta nave, y casi al instante se encendieron los motores de mi TARDIS para acabar apareciendo en el otro extremo de la nave. De una manera u otra, fui atraído.

– ¿Ya estabas? ¿Qué motivo tenías para venir hasta el fin de todo?

– Me apetecía desconectar un poco, y éste me pareció un lugar tranquilo. Paz, tranquilidad, silencio… Como en un monasterio budista, pero sin necesidad de raparme la cabeza – contestó zanjando rápidamente el tema –. ¿Y tú, Doctor? Vuestra llegada ha sido accidental. ¿Qué hacíais en una nave generadora del siglo LI?

– Quería utilizarla para quemar una estrella.

– Espera… – interrumpió de golpe el Último Doctor – Quemar una estrella, quemar una estrella… Tú hiciste eso justo después de la invasión Dalek y Cybermen… El día del juicio final… Rose Tyler…

– ¿Quién es Rose Tyler? – preguntó Clara.

– Una amiga que he perdido – respondió el Doctor con semblante triste –. Ahora está en un universo paralelo al que no puedo llegar.

– Ibas a llamarla…

– Sí, Clara, lo de la llamada no era ninguna broma. Las grietas entre universos aún no se han cerrado del todo; la TARDIS no puede traspasarlas, pero sí que podría establecer una comunicación, aunque para ello necesito cantidades ingentes de energía.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó el Último Doctor.

– Lancé una carga de energía contra la estrella para hacerla detonar, y cuando capturé el flujo resultante se descontroló todo. Los motores de la TARDIS se encendieron y aparecimos aquí.

– ¿Estaba la TARDIS preparada?

El Doctor comenzó a pensar, y cuando iba a responder cayó en la cuenta de un posible error. El Último Doctor vio la expresión de su cara y comprendió la respuesta.

– Doctor, dime que los escudos de la TARDIS estaban subidos.

– No caí en la cuenta de que…

– Bravo, Doctor, bravo… – interrumpió el Último Doctor, aplaudiendo sarcásticamente – Supongo que Rose ocupaba demasiado espacio en tu cabeza para pensar en las precauciones elementales… Doctor, Doctor, Doctor… Los escudos, ¡LOS MALDITOS ESCUDOS! Algún día conseguirás que una nave se incruste contra la TARDIS.

– ¡No estaba en espacio abierto!

– Dadas las circunstancias, creo que estabas en un sitio peor…

– Doctor, ¿a qué se refiere?

– Me refiero a esta nave, Clara. ¿No conoces su historia?

– Nunca había oído hablar de ella ni visto un modelo similar. Entiendo de naves generadoras, pero ésta es muy antigua para mí.

– Antigua… ¿Cuándo naciste?

– Soy de finales del siglo LII.

– Entonces, jovencita, toca lección de historia. Verás… Sólo se llegaron a fabricar dos naves de este tipo: la _SS Madame de Pompadour_ , y su gemela, la _SS Marie Antoinette_. Tripulación de aproximadamente cincuenta personas, más una dotación de androides de reparación… Un tanto peculiares.

– ¿Peculiares?

– Robots de relojería; a alguien debió parecerle exótico. Sea como fuese, al poco tiempo de su botadura y puesta en servicio ambas naves acabaron desapareciendo.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– No se sabe con exactitud. Ésta en concreto resultó dañada en una tormenta de iones, desconozco lo que pasó con la otra.

– ¿Quizás fallaron los androides?

– Al contrario… Se tomaron su trabajo demasiado en serio. Posiblemente pudieron realizar las primeras reparaciones sin problemas, pero cuando debieron quedarse sin repuestos, comenzaron a utilizar a la tripulación humana como tal. ¿Puedes imaginarte la carnicería? Es de suponer que la otra nave corrió una suerte parecida… Ahora vayamos a lo esencial: dos naves gemelas, desaparecidas prácticamente al mismo tiempo sin dejar rastro. Los armadores y navegantes siempre han sido unos supersticiosos de cuidado, así que tenemos un motivo de peso para que este modelo dejara de fabricarse inmediatamente. Con el tiempo, estas naves fueron olvidadas, como si nunca hubieran existido…

– Y esos… ¿Robots de relojería? ¿Aún siguen activos?

– Están todos desactivados – interrumpió de repente el Doctor –. Tuve un encuentro con ellos.

– Ésa es tu historia; continúa, por favor… – dijo el Último Doctor, en un tono más autoritario que de petición.

– Estuve aquí hace unos meses, con Rose Tyler y Mickey, su novio. Descubrí que esta nave abría puertas temporales a la Francia del siglo XVIII. En aquel momento, los androides ya habían masacrado por completo a la tripulación humana, pero aún no habían conseguido reparar la nave del todo. Creían que les faltaba un último elemento; un elemento muy especial en un momento muy especial.

– Un cerebro… – prosiguió el Último Doctor.

– El cerebro de Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, Madame de Pompadour, cuando cumpliera su trigésimo séptimo cumpleaños. Fueron abriendo ventanas en distintos instantes de su vida hasta conseguir llegar al momento preciso que necesitaban.

– Pero – interrumpió de nuevo el Último Doctor – tú pudiste arreglar la situación, detenerlos, salvar el día, y bla, bla, bla… Gracias por tu historia, Doctor… Ahora – dijo mientras se paseaba como un maestro dando una clase –, en base a lo que hemos escuchado, ¿puede alguien explicarme qué puede hacer esta nave?

– Extrae materia oscura del universo – respondió Clara –, la procesa, y la convierte en energía. Esta energía es utilizada para desplazarse, a la vez que, almacenada en baterías, también puede abastecer a otras naves…

– …Y también es capaz de abrir portales en el tiempo – continuó el Doctor.

– Respuesta correcta – dijo señalando al Doctor sin mirarlo directamente, para retomar el rol de maestro que había adoptado con anterioridad –. Como supongo, ya sabréis ambos, la materia oscura es, básicamente, gravedad. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con la gravedad altamente concentrada? Que provoca un efecto parecido al de un agujero negro… ¿Y qué son los agujeros negros, Doctor? Portales espaciotemporales, aunque en una única dirección e imposibles de controlar… Esta nave puede actuar como máquina del tiempo, y tú la has conectado a la TARDIS; una máquina del tiempo dentro de otra y funcionando en bucle.

– Por eso también se ha trasladado la nave.

– No sólo se ha trasladado, sino que la sobredosis de energía ha hecho que se comporte como un imán. Me atrajo a mí, y temo que pueda haber atraído a más.

– ¿Más doctores? – preguntó Clara.

– No lo sé, no lo creo… Pero que no haya más doctores no significa que no pueda haber más cosas. Aunque aún no lo sepamos, temo que estemos en serio peligro. ¿Está muy dañada tu TARDIS, Doctor?

– Aún necesitará un par de horas para estar lista.

– Entonces no nos sirve… Doctor, tengo que asegurarme de que sobrevives. Mi TARDIS está en el otro extremo de la nave; será un paseo un poco largo, pero estaremos más seguros allí.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que no la han encontrado ya?

– Activé su módulo de invisibilidad. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que alguien haya tropezado con ella, pero mejor tratar de ser optimista…. Bien, basta de cháchara – dijo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose con determinación hacia la puerta por donde había aparecido –; en marcha…


	7. VI

Abandonaron aquella sala ancha para encontrarse en una serie de pasillos angostos, con puertas laterales a cada pocos metros que daban a diversas habitaciones. El Último Doctor andaba decidido y sin mirar atrás, con Clara a su lado, y el Doctor un poco atrasado, haciendo mala cara y sin dejar de protestar.

– ¡No necesito una niñera!

– Quizás, pero yo necesito que salgas de aquí con vida. No me apetece ver como el universo arregla paradojas.

– ¿Qué clase de paradojas? – preguntó Clara.

– Las del tipo "si él muere, ¿qué demonios hago yo aquí?".

– Pero tú has llegado aquí; eso significa que el Doctor saldrá con vida de esto.

– No. Eso significa que en su momento yo salí con vida cuando era él, y mi línea temporal prosiguió. Ahora he vuelto; es como si el universo les diera una segunda oportunidad a los malos.

– Por tanto, si él muere…

– …Se interrumpirá su línea temporal y yo nunca habré existido. Ni siquiera moriré, Clara; simplemente me desvaneceré, y puede que tú también.

– ¿Y no puedes recordar lo que sucedió? – preguntó el Doctor.

– Créeme, me encantaría poder hacerlo y explicarte la historia completa, pero por desgracia sólo tengo flashes momentáneos y sensaciones puntuales. Que nos hayamos encontrado ya es una mala señal, y la sensación general que tengo es aún peor.

– ¿Mala señal? – dijo Clara.

– Siempre que varias encarnaciones nos encontramos de manera accidental suele ser la antesala de algo bastante gordo. Nuestra vida de por sí ya es movida, pero estas ocasiones son… – dijo sin acabar la frase, pero agitando mucho los brazos para enfatizar el significado.

De repente, llegaron a una pequeña sala de forma redonda que daba a dos nuevos pasillos. El Último Doctor detuvo al grupo con un gesto y se giró para darles instrucciones.

– Este sitio parece seguro. Esperad aquí mientras yo avanzo un poco para asegurarme. Doctor, ahí hay una consola de comunicaciones; ¿puedes mirar si hay algo útil en el armario anexo?

– Un momento… – dijo el Doctor para ponerse a buscar en el interior – Mira lo que he encontrado; ¿te parece bien?

– Dos comunicadores; perfecto – contestó el Último Doctor para después apuntar su destornillador sónico hacia ellos –. Voy a puentearlos para ajustarlos a la frecuencia de nuestros destornilladores y cifrar la comunicación; no me apetece que nadie pueda escuchar nuestras conversaciones.

– ¿Aún sigues empeñado en que hay alguien más?

– Hay alguien más, Doctor, créeme. No sé quién, ni cuántos, pero no creo que sean de los que te ofrecen una taza de té nada más verte. Ahora… Procurad permanecer vivos – dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

Ante sí se extendía otro pasillo estrecho. Pensó que quizás hubiera sido buena idea ir por el otro camino, pero la posibilidad de encontrar un pasillo parecido le hizo desestimar tal pensamiento.

Avanzaba lentamente y en constante estado de alerta. Seguía encontrando puertas en los laterales, pero se limitaba a echar una rápida ojeada por las mirillas y seguía avanzando. Un compartimento para la tripulación, una cocina, un almacén,… Nada que en principio despertara su interés.

Cuando finalmente salió del pasillo llegó a una nueva sala de forma redonda, aunque de un tamaño mayor que aquélla donde había dejado a sus compañeros. En el centro se erigía una especie de consola, lo que le hizo recordar vagamente a la TARDIS. Avanzó hacia ella esquivando un par de androides que yacían en el suelo, y se puso en contacto con el Doctor.

– ¿Me escuchas, Doctor?

– Perfectamente. ¿Todo bien por ahí? ¿Dónde estás?

– Creo que he llegado a una sala de control menor. Trataré de conectarme para obtener información… Por cierto, hay un par de viejos amigos tuyos tirados por el suelo.

– ¿Androides?

– Androides. Por suerte, están desactivados; no eran un prodigio de amigabilidad…

– ¿Lo son alguna vez?

– Casi nunca. Confiemos en que todos estén igual de muertos… Voy a acceder a la consola; te mantendré informado.

Se acercó lentamente, blandiendo el destornillador sónico como si de un arma se tratara. Tenía forma de rueda dentada, con un círculo, posiblemente una compuerta, en su centro. En uno de los salientes vio una serie de botones luminosos, así que se acercó a ellos y pulsó el que tenía mayor tamaño, sin dejar de apuntar con su destornillador, temeroso de que algo pudiera surgir. Algo surgió.

Tal y como había imaginado, el círculo central era una compuerta de la que salió un brazo articulado que contenía un ojo humano en su extremo. Ojo y Doctor quedaron observándose mutuamente. Los botones que tenía enfrente no tenían ninguna indicación de su posible funcionalidad, así que probó la comunicación por voz.

– Información – dijo, confiando en que los comandos estándar estuvieran implementados.

– Nave generadora _SS Madame de Pompadour_ – dijo una voz metálica –. Operatividad global, cincuenta por ciento…

– Estado.

– Sistema central, operativo, cincuenta por ciento. Aspiradores, operativo, ochenta por ciento. Generadores, operativo, setenta y cinco por ciento. Carga almacenada en baterías,…

– Localización.

La consola calló, y el ojo se transformó en un proyector holográfico que mostró al Último Doctor un mapa de la nave, con un punto parpadeante allá donde se encontraba. Sonrió ante este descubrimiento, apuntó el destornillador sónico al mapa y dictó la nueva orden

– Transferencia.

Cuando ésta hubo finalizado manipuló de nuevo los controles del destornillador, y contactó de nuevo con el Doctor y Clara.

– ¿Doctor? ¿Clara?

– Seguimos aquí – contestó el Doctor –. ¿Novedades?

– He descargado los mapas de la nave y los he transferido a nuestros destornilladores sónicos.

– Voy a mirar – dijo, mientras manipulaba el suyo hasta que proyectó los mapas recibidos –. Lo tengo.

– Bien… ¿Ves el pasillo por donde he continuado yo? Ahora fíjate en el otro.

– ¿Quieres que cojamos la otra puerta?

– Eso mismo… Verás que tras cruzar dos puertas hay una nueva bifurcación; si sigues la puerta de la derecha, acabarás encontrando la sala de control central. Llegad hasta allí, asegurad las puertas por lo que pueda pasar, y esperadme.

– ¿Qué harás tú?

– Quiero investigar un poco más, y desde donde estoy tengo un camino más corto que si diera media vuelta. Nos vemos en un rato, Doctor. Ándate con ojo…

– Entendido – dijo como despedida. Apagó el mapa, y junto a Clara cruzó la puerta que les había indicado.

El Último Doctor, mientras tanto, siguió observando el mapa y manipulando los controles para ir obteniendo información. Al cabo de un rato, localizó al Doctor y a Clara, al tiempo que vio aparecer un nuevo punto en pantalla.

Apuntaba a una sala pequeña, con una única puerta, no muy apartada de la ruta que pensaba trazar para reunirse con el Doctor. ¿Un almacén? ¿Alguna clase de despacho privado? Fuera lo que fuera, quería averiguarlo, y especialmente, averiguar quién estaba allí, y por qué.

Trazó mentalmente una ruta hacia su nuevo destino y se puso en marcha, avanzando aún más lentamente y atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera escuchar. Ocasionalmente encontraba a sus pies más androides, totalmente inertes, lo que le obligaba a extremar las precauciones al pasar por encima suyo para no provocar ningún ruido.

Finalmente alcanzó la puerta que había focalizado su interés. Antes de entrar observó por la mirilla y distinguió una figura humana agazapada en un rincón, temblorosa y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. La oscuridad reinante le impidió reconocer qué o quién se encontraba allí dentro, por lo que abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

– ¡Cierra esa maldita puerta! – gritó de repente una voz masculina.

El Último Doctor obedeció la orden de manera instintiva. Con la puerta ya cerrada, se acercó al desconocido y maldijo para sus adentros al reconocerlo.

– El doctor Yana, supongo…


	8. VII

Tenía sólo ocho años de edad cuando, en una ceremonia de iniciación, fue llevado hasta el Cisma Insondable para que observara el Vórtice del Tiempo; lo que vio allí hizo que perdiera la razón.

Había dedicado su vida a tratar de conquistar el universo, lo que le llevó a enfrentarse al Doctor en diversas ocasiones. Resucitado por los Señores del Tiempo para utilizarlo como arma en la Guerra del Tiempo, consiguió escapar y desertó, para huir hasta el fin del universo. Utilizó el arco camaleónico para esconder su personalidad y recuerdos transformándose en un ser humano más. Bajo esta apariencia se encontró con el Doctor y Martha Jones, su acompañante, pasando completamente desapercibido hasta que ella, desconocedora de quién era en realidad, lo hizo regresar.

Aún vestía las ropas del doctor Yana, pero después de la regeneración, su cuerpo ya había cambiado. El rostro afable y de expresión despistada del doctor Yana se había convertido ahora en una cara enjuta y de rictus tenso: el rostro que el mundo conocería como Harold Saxon.

Otrora amigo del Doctor, ahora su némesis, el Señor del Tiempo renegado que se hacía llamar el Amo alzó la cabeza al escuchar el que había sido su nombre hasta hacía muy poco. Vio a una figura a contraluz y no reconoció sus facciones, pero se dice que un Señor del Tiempo siente la presencia de otro y lo reconoce al instante. Tanto si es así como si no, el Amo supo enseguida quién tenía enfrente.

– Ese nombre no significa nada, Doctor. El doctor Yana ya no es nada…

– ¿Te gusta más Harold Saxon? Al fin y al cabo es como se te conocerá…

– ¡UTILIZA MI NOMBRE! – dijo alzándose de repente en un ataque de furia que enfatizó la severidad de su mirada.

– Tu nombre… Supongo que te refieres al que escogiste para ti.

– Doctor, no juegues conmigo.

– No es más que un cascarón vacío.

– Ese nombre dice quién soy – afirmó en tono desafiante.

– Ese nombre sólo dice cuál es tu fantasía más oscura – contestó el Último Doctor, enfrentándose al desafío –. No… No pienso utilizar ese nombre contigo.

– Entonces vete al infierno – dijo con desprecio mientras volvía a encoger su cuerpo, en una postura parecida a la que tenía cuando el Ultimo Doctor lo encontró.

El Último Doctor quedó en silencio, observando a aquel hombre. Gran parte de la existencia del Amo había sido dedicada a intentar destruir al Doctor, o causarle el mayor daño posible. Pese a todo, éste era incapaz de sentir un ápice de odio hacia él; su mirada sólo indicaba una profunda lástima.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

– Estaba atravesando el Vórtice… De repente, fue como si algo tirara fuertemente de la TARDIS y me arrastrara. Hacía poco que había completado mi regeneración, por lo que mis recuerdos son confusos… Todo lo que sé es que aparecí en esta nave.

– Sentirte desorientado no es suficiente motivo para que te escondas de esta manera. ¿Hay algo o alguien más?

– ¿No has visto nada?

– Sólo me he encontrado con androides desactivados, tirados por cualquier rincón de la nave.

– Esas cosas… ¿No las has visto? Están por todas partes.

El Último Doctor vio que no podría sacar más información acerca de los misteriosos seres a los que hacía referencia el Amo. Sabía que su salud mental estaba desequilibrada y que todo podía tratarse de una ilusión, pero sus sensaciones continuaban ahí, y sabía que, pese a todo, no estaban solos.

– Ya te he dicho que sólo me he encontrado androides desactivados. Si estas cosas de las que hablas, sean lo que sean, están en algún lugar, debe ser cualquier otro punto de la nave.

– Aquí estoy seguro.

– Como quieras. Ahora, si me disculpas, yo tengo otros asuntos que atender – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta –. No voy a obligarte a venir conmigo, y si consigues hacer realidad tus sueños de dominación global mientras permaneces agazapado en una habitación oscura en el fin de los tiempos, házmelo saber. Seré el primero en venir a felicitarte.

– ¡Espera! ¿De verdad que se han ido?

– Ahora no parece que estén por esta zona, pero eso no significa que no puedan volver – llevó el comunicador a su boca para volver a contactar con el Doctor y Clara –. ¡Clara! ¿Me escuchas? – dijo, omitiendo deliberadamente al Doctor.

– ¡Doctor! – contestó ella – Estamos donde nos habías indicado; todo bien.

– Nos vemos en breve – dijo, viendo en la expresión del Amo que había decidido acompañarle –. No vengo solo.

– ¿Has encontrado a alguien? ¡Genial! – dijo el Doctor, aunque su voz sonó demasiado lejana como para que el Amo pudiera reconocerla.

– Espera a ver la compañía… – dijo para sí el Último Doctor antes de abandonar la habitación.


	9. VIII

El trayecto no fue demasiado largo, aunque las precauciones del Último Doctor, más el miedo del Amo a lo que pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento, hizo que durara más de lo previsto. Por muy asustado que se encontrara, el Amo no dejaba de ser el Amo, lo que hizo que el Último Doctor tuviera que vigilar dos frentes a la vez.

Pese a todo, no se produjo ningún incidente destacable. Sólo encontraron más androides tirados en cualquier postura imaginable, pero ningún otro rastro de vida. Aquella nave era más un cementerio que otra cosa.

El Doctor y Clara los estaban esperando, expectantes ante la noticia de un nuevo acompañante. Cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta saltaron como impulsados por un resorte y girándose hacia el Último Doctor, el cual los saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, pero con expresión seria, como temiendo una tormenta cercana.

La tormenta se desató en el momento en que el Amo entró en la sala. El Doctor y Clara sonrieron al verlo y se acercaron a saludarlo, desconocedores de su identidad. El Amo, en cambio, al ver al Doctor, retrocedió rápidamente hasta quedar contra una pared, mientras en su cara se dibujaba una expresión de terror.

– ¡Tú! – dijo señalando al Doctor – ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?

– ¿Qué? – fue lo único que atinó a decir el Doctor, presa de la perplejidad.

– ¡Deja de perseguirme! ¡DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Te dejé allí para que murieras mientras yo escapaba! ¡Tú deberías estar muerto!

– ¿Qué?

– Lo abandonaste para que muriera – interrumpió el Último Doctor –, pero paradójicamente, tú has de morir en sus brazos…

– ¿QUÉ? ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Quién es este hombre? Nunca lo había visto.

– Ya veo… – dijo el Amo, comenzando a comprender.

– Perdonad, pero parece que aquí todos saben lo que ocurre menos yo – dijo el Doctor, preso de una confusión cada vez mayor.

– Doctor – intervino Clara –, creo que es alguien de tu futuro…

– De un futuro bastante cercano, y no alguien cualquiera. No estás sólo, Doctor… – apostilló el Último Doctor.

– ¿No me reconoces? – dijo el Amo, mientras su cara comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa siniestra.

El Doctor finalmente lo reconoció. Durante mucho tiempo había vivido con el convencimiento de ser el último de su especie después de la desaparición de Gallifrey, pero la noticia que tenía que llenarlo de alegría lo dejó completamente helado. De todos los Señores del Tiempo, el Amo era a quién más temía.

– Tú… – dijo el Doctor con semblante serio – ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la Guerra del Tiempo?

– Simplemente escapé y me escondí. Me harté de ser el títere de Rassilon.

– ¿Huiste? ¿Dejaste morir a nuestra gente?

– ¿Sabes lo que es estar en primera línea de fuego un día, y luego otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, sin ni siquiera intuir el final de todo? ¿Sabes lo que es llegar al convencimiento de que la única manera de que todo finalice es muriendo? ¿Sabes lo que es eso, Doctor?

– Yo también luché en la Guerra, ¿lo has olvidado? Pero yo no me fui, por mucha muerte y dolor que viera… Luché hasta el final.

– ¿Y cómo escapaste? Si Gallifrey cayó, ¿por qué no estás entre los muertos?

– Tuve que tomar una decisión y la tomé… Aunque tenga que cargar con el peso de sus consecuencias hasta el fin de mis días.

– Mis condolencias, entonces, Doctor… – dijo el Amo con sorna – Quizás hubieras debido hacer como hice yo; como ves, en ocasiones no sobrevive el más fuerte, sino el más listo.

En una acción inimaginable en él, el Doctor se abalanzó hacia el cuello Amo presa de la ira. De no ser por la rápida aparición del Último Doctor interponiéndose entre ambos, aquel encuentro hubiera podido tener una resolución trágica.

– ¡Basta! ¡BASTA YA! – gritó mientras extendía los brazos para separarlos.

– Pero… – rechistó el Doctor.

– He dicho basta – dijo en el tono de voz más amenazador que pudo utilizar –. Ya arreglaréis vuestras mutuas diferencias en otra ocasión; hay un momento para cada cosa, Doctor… ¿Estáis un poco más tranquilos ambos? ¿Sí? Pues escuchadme atentamente, jovencitos, porque sólo lo diré una vez – dijo alzando su tono de voz, como un general arengando a sus tropas –. No me vengáis ahora con vuestras batallitas. ¿Habéis sufrido? ¿Habéis matado? ¿Habéis visto morir? ¿Habéis perdido a amigos? Bien… Bien… Ahora coged todo esto, multiplicadlo por la cifra más alta que se os ocurra, y quizás, quizás entonces tengáis una aproximación de lo que yo soy. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

No respondieron, pero sus cabezas se movieron en gestos de afirmación.

– Así me gusta… – prosiguió, en un tono de voz que comenzaba a transmitir cansancio – Ahora hay temas más importantes de los que preocuparse; si me disculpáis todos, necesito pensar un rato – dijo mientras se iba a un rincón de la sala, se apoyaba contra una pared y encogía su cuerpo llevando las manos a su cara en postura de meditación.

El Doctor y el Amo comenzaron a retroceder, sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto. Mientras el Doctor se llevaba las manos a la cabeza tratando de asimilar lo que había estado a punto de hacer, el Amo pasaba una mano por su cuello, sorprendido ante el ataque recibido. Mientras tanto, Clara observaba al Último Doctor; a sus ojos, aquel hombre le parecía súbita y terriblemente envejecido. No lloró, pero en su interior sintió una profunda tristeza por él.

Se acercó a él, se arrodilló a su costado, y le habló con suavidad.

– Doctor… Viejo y cansado Doctor… ¿Quién eres?

– Alguien viejo, Clara, alguien muy viejo… He vivido demasiado, y ya he perdido demasiado.

– ¿Ibas a hacer como ese otro? ¿Huir y esconderte? ¿Desaparecer?

– Estoy agotado, Clara. No puedes imaginarte cómo es de tentadora la idea de rendirme ahora.

– Pero no vas a hacerlo…

– ¿Puedo? ¿Debo?... ¿Sabes? La visión de los Señores del Tiempo no es como la vuestra. Tú sólo ves lo que es; nosotros vemos también lo que ha sido, lo que será, y lo que podría ser.

– ¿Y qué ves ahora?

– Mira al Doctor, tan joven, tan lleno de energía… Y al otro lado, uno de los mayores sociópatas que la historia habrá conocido, y tengo que hacer que ambos salgan con vida y que la historia siga su curso. ¿Sabes lo que eso va a significar? Dolor y sufrimiento, Clara, ¡dolor y sufrimiento!

– Doctor…

– Cientos de millones de personas van a morir – prosiguió el Último Doctor, sin escuchar a Clara –, él sufrirá como no lo ha hecho ninguno de nosotros, yo derramaré las lágrimas más amargas de mi existencia…

– ¿No hay alternativa?

– Ojalá la hubiera, pero no. Estamos en un Punto Fijo, algo que debe suceder; las consecuencias de vulnerarlo serían catastróficas. Soy el encargado de hacer que la historia se cumpla.

– Déjame ayudarte, Doctor.

– ¿Tú? Ya lo estás haciendo, pequeña – dijo mientras acariciaba con dulzura la mejilla de Clara –. Mi pequeña Clara… Creía que no volvería a encontrarte nunca más, pero las imposibilidades no están hechas para ti.

– No te entiendo, Doctor… Hablas de mí como si fuera alguien importante, y sólo soy una chica que se ha visto de repente en una situación que nunca hubiera imaginado; si alguien puede sacarnos de esta situación eres tú.

– No. Lo entenderás en su momento, Clara, pero yo no soy la llave… Ahora, pase lo que pase, no te separes de mí – dijo levantándose con energías renovadas –. Bien, señores, vamos a analizar la situación. Doctor, si eres tan amable, muestra el plano de la nave.

El Doctor sacó su destornillador sónico y apuntó al centro de la sala. Ante ellos se extendió el mapa ya visto varias veces, con cuatro puntos parpadeantes donde se dibujaba la sala en que se encontraban.

– Bien, aquí estamos todos – prosiguió el Último Doctor –. ¿Podrías señalarnos dónde has aterrizado? – dijo dirigiéndose al Amo.

– Déjame ver… Aquí; sí, aquí está mi TARDIS.

– Eso es el compartimento de carga de estribor – dijo el Doctor, mirando de reojo al Último Doctor; éste le devolvió la mirada, indicándole con un mínimo movimiento de cabeza que no dijera nada más.

– Veamos una posible ruta que no nos haga dar muchas vueltas por la nave…

De repente el mapa comenzó a distorsionarse, como si estuviera sufriendo interferencias. Cuando la imagen se estabilizaba ocasionalmente, veían aparecer diversos puntos en el mapa. Al principio parecían surgir de manera aleatoria, apareciendo y desapareciendo sin sentido, pero poco a poco comenzaron a trazar un patrón. Los puntos dejaron de desaparecer, y poco a poco fueron acercándose hacia donde se encontraban.

– ¿Qué es eso? – dijo el Doctor.

– Ya vienen… Te lo advertí, pero tú no me hiciste caso y ahora estamos en el ojo del huracán – dijo el Amo dirigiéndose al Último Doctor –. ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ!

El Último Doctor hizo caso omiso a los gritos del Amo y comenzó a trazar posibles rutas de escape, mientras Clara se le acercaba, haciendo caso del consejo dado anteriormente. Con un gesto indicó a todos que permanecieran en silencio, sólo truncado por la respiración alterada del Amo, cada vez más presa del terror. Apagó su destornillador sónico y se dedicó a escuchar y observar las puertas, en espera de alguna señal.

De repente, algo pasó raudo por una puerta. Clara lo vio y lanzó un gemido sordo que alertó a todos. El Último Doctor no había atinado a ver nada pero comprendió la situación, así que indicó que comenzaran a retroceder lentamente.

El ser que Clara había visto debió escuchar el gemido, ya que detuvo su marcha para dar media vuelta y entrar en la sala; no entró sólo… El Doctor los observó con extrañeza, el Último Doctor con pánico

Se trataban de esferas metálicas, más o menos del tamaño de una cabeza humana. Eran lisas, aunque su aspecto exterior dibujaba figuras parecidas a las de un circuito integrado. Una hendidura horizontal recorría toda su parte inferior, de donde salían cuatro hendiduras verticales que se unían en el polo superior. Flotaban en el aire, desplazándose sin hacer ningún ruido.

Por la puerta siguieron entrando más y más esferas que se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta detenerse a una distancia de un par de metros del grupo. El Último Doctor se sintió observado por una multitud de ojos que no podía ver.

– ¿Qué son? – preguntó el Doctor casi en un susurro.

– Luego te lo explico, Doctor – contestó el Último Doctor en un tono de voz parecido –. Por ahora, que nadie haga ningún movimiento brusco.

Todos se quedaron quietos, allá donde estaban. La que parecía ser la esfera principal se acercó más al Último Doctor, dio un par de vueltas alrededor suyo, y volvió a alejarse, recuperando la posición inicial. Como había sucedido antes en la sala de control con el ojo surgido de la consola, la esfera y el Último Doctor quedaron observándose, como esperando a ver quién hacía el primer movimiento.

Finalmente fue la esfera. Del interior de la ranura horizontal aparecieron diversas cuchillas, las cuales comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad. El Último Doctor no necesitó saber nada más para dar su siguiente orden.

– ¡CORRED! – gritó mientras se lanzaba hacia la primera puerta que vio.

Las esferas imitaron a la que parecía ser su líder. Extendieron sus armas y las hicieron girar, al tiempo que se lanzaban en tropel hacia la puerta. La cacería había comenzado.


	10. IX

Ignoraban cuantas de las esferas les estaban siguiendo mientras corrían por los pasillos de la nave en una loca carrera. Descubrieron que no sólo eran letales a corta distancia, sino que también estaban provistas de armas láser que disparaban aleatoriamente y sin importar hacia dónde, como si estuvieran más interesadas en atemorizar que en acertar.

Ocasionalmente, alguno de los disparos impactaba en el techo, provocando diversos desprendimientos. Placas del falso techo, luces, o cables, caían al suelo o quedaban colgando a media altura, dificultando aún más la huida. Los antiguos androides de la nave, tirados por el suelo en cualquier rincón, constituían una dificultad extra.

Cuando cruzaban una puerta intentaban sellarla usando los destornilladores sónicos, pero eso sólo les garantizaba unos momentos de calma. Las puertas eran finalmente atravesadas por aquellas esferas ávidas de destrucción; si querían mantenerse a salvo tenían que llegar a la TARDIS.

Finalmente, después de cerrar la enésima puerta, entraron en una habitación lateral, bloqueando la entrada con un armario y confiando en que el tiempo ganado hasta que las esferas cruzaran les bastaría para parapetarse mientras trazaban un plan de escape.

Durante un rato estuvieron escuchando cómo aquellas esferas trabajaban para abrir la puerta sellada. A tenor del ruido, pareció que lo conseguían, pero luego no escucharon ningún ruido más. Si las esferas habían pasado de largo o estaban esperándolos tras la puerta era algo que desconocían en aquellos momentos.

Se encontraban agazapados, con las espaldas pegadas al armario que habían usado para bloquear la puerta. El armario también bloqueaba la mirilla, lo que imposibilitaba ver qué sucedía fuera de la habitación, así que se quedaron como estaban, silenciosos y a la escucha.

Pasó el rato, mientras permanecían expectantes, con sus respiraciones como único ruido y furtivas miradas hacia arriba por si veían aparecer alguno de esos seres. Tras una larga espera, nada sucedió.

– ¿Qué son esas cosas? – se animó a preguntar el Doctor, aunque con una voz casi susurrante.

– Se llaman Toclafane – respondió el Último Doctor.

– ¿Toclafane? Nunca había oído hablar de ellos.

– Porque nunca has estado en esta época. Son de este tiempo; una forma de vida dura para estos tiempos duros.

– Y tan dura… ¿Todo es un enemigo para ellos?

– No… Todo es diversión para ellos.

– Imagino qué clase de diversión…

– Chicos… – interrumpió Clara de repente, dándose cuenta de que algo iba mal – ¿No falta alguien?


	11. X

En la huida de la sala de control no habían reparado en él. Inicialmente presa del terror, el Amo vio como el Último Doctor cogía a Clara de la mano para salir corriendo de la sala, y al Doctor siguiéndolos en la carrera. Cuando su cuerpo reaccionó, vio como una esfera se interponía entre él y la puerta de escape, al tiempo que el resto de esferas salían en persecución de sus, hasta entonces, compañeros.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a gatear de espaldas mientras aquella esfera avanzaba lentamente hacia él. De cuando en cuando se inclinaba lateralmente, como un animal cuando inclina su cabeza intentando reconocer a otro. De manera aleatoria extendía sus cuchillas para hacerlas girar, ocultándolas de nuevo, en un juego macabro a sabiendas de que tenía una presa a su merced. Si hubiera querido matar al Amo ya lo hubiera hecho; su comportamiento era el de alguien que disfrutaba con aquella situación.

El Amo lo sabía, o al menos, lo intuía. Con una cara desencajada por el pánico, veía aquella acercarse esfera, a sabiendas de que algo lo observaba desde su interior, y que ese algo estaba sonriendo. Sabía que estaba en sus últimos momentos; no habría regeneración posible después de lo que ese ser hiciera con él, fuera lo que fuera.

La esfera contrajo sus armas y se detuvo, a escasos centímetros del Amo, que mostraba un rostro enrojecido y una respiración al borde del histerismo. El Amo quiso gritar, pero era incapaz de emitir ningún ruido. Su cuerpo había dejado de responder de manera consciente; lo único que funcionaba en su interior era un cerebro que no dejaba de pensar en las muchas maneras de morir que tenía enfrente, mientras unos ojos abiertos de par en par eran incapaces de mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera aquel ser.

– ¿Has matado al doctor Yana? – dijo una voz metalizada proveniente del interior de la esfera.

– ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – contestó instintivamente el Amo, sin saber realmente qué preguntas respondía.

– Nosotros recordamos. Llevas las ropas del doctor Yana… No eres el doctor Yana… ¿Has matado al doctor Yana?

– Yo… Sí… No…

– ¿Has matado al doctor Yana? ¿Cómo mataste al doctor Yana? Nosotros queremos saber…

– ¿Matar? ¿Matar? Matar…

– Matar es divertido…

– Sí… Matar es divertido – contestó el Amo, tejiendo por fin un pensamiento de manera coherente.

– Pero allá donde moramos los Toclafane no hay nada que matar… No hay nada en Utopía.

– ¿Utopía?

– Nos dijeron que en Utopía el cielo estaba hecho de diamantes, pero no es verdad… Sólo hay oscuridad y frío.

Al escuchar esta última frase, el Amo recordó. La había oído de boca de un niño, cuando vivía como humano bajo el aspecto del doctor Yana… Creet… Así se llamaba el niño. Creet… Como doctor Yana había estado trabajando en un cohete que llevara al último reducto humano a Utopía, tratando de escapar de la muerte del universo. Nunca llegó a saber qué había sucedido a aquellos miles de personas que subieron a la nave confiando en un futuro mejor; ahora tenía la respuesta frente a sus ojos.

Si en algún momento el Amo pudo haber recuperado la cordura, aquel conocimiento cortó de manera irremediable el hilo que la unía a él. El Amo rio para sus adentros; luego comenzó a reír con una risa sorda, hasta que poco a poco sus risotadas comenzaron a subir el volumen hasta convertirse en una sonora carcajada. La esfera continuaba observando.

– ¿Divertido?

– Sí, ¡muy divertido! – contestó el Amo sin poder parar de reír – Amiguito… Yo sé cómo os podéis divertir mucho.

– Nosotros escuchamos… ¿Diversión?

– A raudales. Venid conmigo, y os llevaré a lugares donde las estrellas brillan como nunca las habéis visto brillar, y donde hay mucha, mucha diversión…

La esfera giró noventa grados, de modo que el punto en que se unían las hendiduras verticales quedó cara al Amo. Como si de una flor se tratara, se abrieron cuatro pétalos metálicos, mostrando su interior. Ante el Amo apareció una cabeza humana, de piel cadavérica y llena de arrugas, conectada a la esfera por una serie de cables y conexiones que penetraban en su interior, ojos enrojecidos y muy abiertos, aunque probablemente ciegos, y una especie de respirador allá donde debería tener la nariz y la boca.

– Los Toclafane escuchamos.

El Amo sonrió al ver aquello, y aunque no apreció ningún cambio, le pareció intuir que aquel ser también estaba sonriendo.

No hicieron falta más palabras. El pacto se había sellado.


	12. XI

Habían estado tan preocupados por escapar que en ningún momento habían mirado atrás. En su loca carrera por salvar la vida habían dejado atrás a un compañero, y ahora sentían que ya era demasiado tarde.

Seguían igual, sentados en el suelo, con las espaldas apoyadas contra el armario que bloqueaba la puerta, pero sus caras tenían la mirada perdida mientras cundía el desánimo. Nunca se deja a un compañero atrás, y menos si es un compañero tan peligroso como el Amo; los doctores lo sabían, y esto los intranquilizaba aún más.

El silencio reinante en la sala no fue roto por ninguno de ellos, sino por una voz que sonó por la megafonía de la nave. Una voz que reconocieron al instante.

– ¿Hola? ¿Me escucha alguien? ¿Estáis todavía vivos? Bueno, tampoco importa mucho si habéis muerto ya… Chicos, chicos, chicos… Diría que ha sido un placer haberos visto, pero ya sabéis como soy, y la respuesta es un rotundo NO. Ahora estoy con mis nuevos amiguitos… Sí, esas esferas tan simpáticas están ahora de mi parte. Qué ironía, ¿verdad? Me habéis abandonado a mi suerte para que dieran cuenta de mí, pero esta suerte se ha girado en vuestra contra. Por mi parte, cuando este mensaje finalice me dirigiré a mi TARDIS para largarme de esta apestosa nave; tened en cuenta que en cuanto me marche, los Toclafane darán caza de vosotros, así que yo iría pensando en qué hacer en estos últimos minutos de vida. Disculpad si no me quedo más tiempo charlando con vosotros, pero tengo un universo al que someter y unos aliados muy interesantes. Por cierto, Doctor, Harold Saxon me gusta; gracias por la sugerencia. Hasta nunca, chicos…

Cuando el Amo cortó la comunicación volvió a producirse el silencio, que se prolongó todavía por un tiempo. Finalmente, fue el Doctor el primero en hablar.

– No podemos dejar que se marche.

– Ya es tarde; no podemos hacer nada… – contestó el Último Doctor.

– Pero… ¿Lo has oído? ¡Va a marcharse! ¡En una TARDIS! Nosotros estaremos encerrados en esta nave mientras él puede irse a cualquier punto del espacio y del tiempo.

– Lo sé, Doctor, lo sé…

– ¿Y no piensas hacer nada al respecto?

– ¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA AL RESPECTO! – gritó de repente, perdiendo la compostura.

El Doctor y Clara quedaron sorprendidos ante este ataque de ira; el Último Doctor fue consciente de ello, y prosiguió, tratando de recuperar la calma.

– Sé que para ti puede sonar confuso, pero, créeme… Tiene que pasar.

– Pero…

– No te preocupes, no irá muy lejos.

– ¡Pero tiene una TARDIS!

– ¡SÍ! ¡Tiene tu TARDIS!

– ¿QUÉ?

– Lo siento… – dijo mientras trataba de alterarse más – Bien, parece que voy a tener que hablar de tu futuro mucho más de lo que me gustaría… Su TARDIS es tu TARDIS. Te la robará y huirá con ella abandonándote a tu suerte.

– Como va a hacer ahora.

– Pues ahora que lo dices, sí, será algo parecido… La cuestión, Doctor, es que tú bloquearás las coordenadas de tu TARDIS antes que las puertas se cierren, inutilizándola. El Amo sólo puede viajar a dos puntos: el punto de origen y el de destino del viaje que habrás realizado cuando lo encuentres.

– ¿Yo hice eso? – preguntó el Doctor con una sonrisa de orgullo.

– Lo harás… Si salimos de esta. Ahora hay que buscar un plan de escape. Doctor, muéstranos el mapa de la nave.

El Doctor apuntó con su destornillador sónico y ante ellos apareció el esquema tantas veces visto, con tres puntos parpadeantes indicando dónde se encontraban ellos y un cuarto indicando la posición del Amo. El Doctor hizo unos ajustes en su destornillador y mostró también el mapa, que superpuso sobre el del Doctor; el suyo mostraba muchos más puntos parpadeantes, en un color distinto.

– ¿Los Toclafane? – preguntó Clara, señalando los nuevos puntos.

– Los mismos; no podía unir las dos señales en un mismo mapa, de ahí que necesite los dos. Bien, ¿qué vemos?

– Aquí está el Amo, probablemente dirigiéndose a su TARDIS – señaló el Doctor –. Parece que no está sólo.

– ¿Su guardia personal? – preguntó Clara.

– Posiblemente – respondió el Último Doctor –. La lástima es que no son tantos como me gustaría; dejará a la mayoría en la nave para que nos den caza.

– Fijaos en este otro grupo – dijo el Doctor –. ¿Eso no es…?

– El compartimento de carga de babor – respondió el Último Doctor –. Parece que van a impedir que subas a tu TARDIS.

– ¿Y la tuya?

– Ahora saldremos de dudas…

El Último Doctor siguió con la mirada los puntos que indicaban la posición del Amo y los Toclafane que lo acompañaban. Se encontraban en el compartimento de carga de estribor, allá donde también había dejado su TARDIS. Al cabo de unos instantes, la mayoría de esos puntos desaparecieron, quedando sólo unos cuantos que comenzaron a desplazarse por la nave.

– Parece que se han ido… Y que no la han encontrado – dijo aliviado el Último Doctor.

– Pero han dejado una especie de escuadrón de caza – añadió el Doctor –, más los que vigilan mi TARDIS.

– Podremos encargarnos de tu TARDIS desde la mía; al fin y al cabo son la misma… Hay que trazar un plan.

Volvió a manipular su destornillador sónico para dibujar un nuevo mapa, que superpuso de nuevo sobre el que proyectaba el Doctor.

– ¿Qué es este mapa? – preguntó Clara.

– Pasillos. Rutas alternativas. ¡Conductos de ventilación!

– ¿Quieres que nos metamos por ahí? – preguntó el Doctor.

– No; quiero que tú te metas por ahí, mientras Clara y yo llegamos a la TARDIS por una ruta alternativa; en caso de necesidad podemos crear una distracción que te permita seguir avanzando sin problemas.

– Parece un buen plan… Si no me atasco en algún punto. ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que alguno de esos seres se meta por ahí?

– Para eso tendrían que perforar alguna rejilla. No creo que se les ocurra, así que lo más seguro es que se dediquen a patrullar los pasillos. Igualmente, procura no hacer mucho ruido.

– ¿Arrastrándome por una superficie metálica? Será complicado…

– Ahí ya no puedo ayudarte, Doctor… Ahora tenemos que buscar una vía de entrada.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar una en la misma habitación. A ras de suelo, una rejilla daba a un túnel estrecho por el que apenas podía pasar una persona. Desmontaron la rejilla y el Doctor entró a desgana, para volver a montarla una vez estuvo dentro.

– Doctor, tienes en tu destornillador el mapa de los conductos. No uses el comunicador si no es estrictamente necesario, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando llegues al compartimento de carga de estribor, házmelo saber

– ¿Y si por el camino me encuentro con alguno de esos bichos?

– Entonces grita tan fuerte como puedas.

– Gracias por el consejo… Será de mucha ayuda.

– Buena suerte, Doctor… Mantente con vida.

– Igualmente, Doctor. Bien, vamos allá… Allons-y!


	13. XII

Esperaron a que el Doctor hubiera avanzado lo suficiente para ponerse en marcha. Apartaron cuidadosamente el armario y salieron de la habitación una vez el Último Doctor hubo comprobado la posición del grupo de caza Toclafane y comenzaron a andar por los pasillos

– ¿Tenemos un plan, Doctor?

– Tengo algo parecido a eso, pero primero necesito que el Doctor llegue a mi TARDIS.

– ¿Crees que lo conseguirá?

– ¿Crees que lo conseguiremos nosotros? Si no creyera en esas cosas, me habría quedado en esa habitación esperando la muerte.

– Pero es peligroso…

– Siempre lo es, pero hay que tener esperanza. Sé que lo conseguirá; yo lo conseguí.

Se detuvo un momento para proyectar el mapa que marcaba su posición. Manipuló los controles para localizar a los Toclafane, y una vez más para mostrar los conductos de ventilación y la posición del Doctor. Tras apagar la proyección se permitió el lujo de un suspiro de alivio.

– Parece que lleva mejor ritmo que nosotros, y los Toclafane están en un sector alejado.

– ¿Cuál es el plan?

– Volar la nave; no quiero permitirme el lujo de que haya Toclafane cerca cuando pase de su TARDIS a la mía.

– ¿Y nosotros?

– Voy a programar una detonación retardada. Tendremos tiempo para llegar también a la TARDIS y ponernos todos a salvo.

– Pero… ¿Y si no llegamos?

– Es un riesgo que tengo que asumir. No puedo tolerar que él muera. Se lo debo a sus predecesores; ellos tampoco habrán existido nunca si fallo.

– ¿Y yo?

– Tú… Pequeña, si vienes conmigo es para asegurarme de no hacer ninguna tontería. No quiero cargar con más muertes a mis espadas…

– ¿Serías capaz de inmolarte por el simple hecho de que él saliera con vida?

– Lo haría de estar sólo, pero ahora tengo que cuidar de ti.

Seguían avanzando. A cada cierto tiempo, el Último Doctor se detenía para revisar las posiciones de todos en el mapa e ir trazando rutas alternativas hacia su destino. En ocasiones, la presencia cercana de los Toclafane les hacía tener que dar rodeos para no encontrarlos, lo que hizo que el viaje se fuera alargando.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas aquí, Doctor?

– Mucho… Demasiado, tal vez. No lo sé.

– Antes has…

– Sé la explicación que he dado antes, Clara – interrumpió él, tratando de zanjar la conversación –. No es un tema del que me apetezca hablar.

– ¿A qué habías venido aquí?

– Necesitaba estar sólo.

– ¿Sólo? La verdad es que escogiste el mejor lugar de todos; es silencioso, es tranquilo… – dijo en un tono que rozaba una indiferencia absoluta – Es casi como un cementerio; me recuerdas a mi tía Katarina.

– ¿Qué tenía de especial?

– En realidad no era mi tía, sino la mujer de mi tío Adric. Él murió cuando yo era una niña, y ella se acabó convirtiendo en una adicta a visitar su tumba. Decía que era el único sitio donde se sentía en paz.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

– Se suicidó; se ahorcó en un árbol que había cerca de la tumba de mi tío. Supongo que tanto tiempo rodeada de muerte la acabó animando a hacerlo. Y tú, ¿Doctor? Este universo se está muriendo… ¿Ibas a hacer lo mismo?

– Clara, ¿estás insinuando que…?

– Doctor, no insinúo nada. Ahora responde a mi pregunta: ¿ibas a hacer lo mismo? ¿Pensabas dejarte llevar, como hizo mi tía?

– No sigas por ese camino, jovencita… – dijo el Último Doctor en un tono que indicaba que la conversación comenzaba a intimidarlo

– Ibas a hacerlo, ¿SÍ O NO? – prosiguió Clara en un tono autoritario.

– ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡No sé lo que iba a hacer, Clara! No sé lo que hubiera acabado haciendo… Tan sólo quería… Olvidar…

– ¿Olvidar qué?

– Olvidarlo todo… Olvidar las pérdidas, olvidar el dolor, olvidar sus rostros, sus voces, sus muertes… Todo, Clara, todo…

– Doctor…

– Ya te lo he dicho antes; he vivido demasiado, y no todas mis aventuras han tenido un final feliz. He luchado con toda clase de enemigos: Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen, Silurianos, Guerreros del Hielo, Sensorites, Krillitanes, Nestene, Autones, Zygons, Sontaran, la Gran Inteligencia… Todos ellos y muchos otros que me dejo han intentado acabar conmigo en algún momento de mi existencia, y aunque no lo han conseguido, hay ocasiones en que he tenido que pagar un precio muy alto…

– ¿Han muerto tus amigos?

– Unos han muerto, otros han acabado marchando, y yo estoy muy cansado… No estoy preparado para perder a más gente. Ni siquiera estoy preparado para una última batalla.

– No será la última, Doctor…

– Por ahora, tengo que cuidar de ti – dijo el Último Doctor con ánimos insuflados –. Saldremos de ésta, pequeña.

Tras un rápido examen a los mapas, comenzó a avanzar decidido, como si hubiera dejado de contemplar la posibilidad de un encuentro con los Toclafane. Finalmente llegaron a la sala de control central; proyectó el mapa para localizar al Doctor y se puso en contacto con él.

– Doctor… ¿Me oyes?

– Habéis tardado. ¿Dónde estáis?

– En el control central. Veo que tú has llegado al destino.

– Estoy frente a una rejilla de ventilación, pero aún no la he abierto. ¿Dónde está tu TARDIS?

– Aún no he desactivado su capa de invisibilidad; cuando lo haga, ve corriendo hacia ella.

– ¡No tengo la llave de la TARDIS!

– ¡Tu TARDIS y la mía son la misma! Tu llave servirá.

– Es verdad… ¿Y tú que harás mientras tanto?

– Para empezar, voy a programar la autodestrucción de esta nave. Luego nos reuniremos contigo.

– ¿Las TARDIS aguantaran la explosión?

– La mía sí. La tuya… Ponla mejor en modo de asedio; si en su momento resistió a las hordas de Gengis Kan, no veo por qué no ha de resistir una explosión de materia oscura.

– Entendido. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que os llevará llegar hasta aquí?

– Voy a darnos un margen de diez minutos; si nos damos prisa tendríamos que llegar en la mitad de tiempo.

– Os estaré esperando.

– Bien, Doctor… Voy a desactivar la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando veas la TARDIS, abre la rejilla y corre hacia ella. Nos vemos en un rato.

– Suerte, chicos.

– Suerte, sí… La necesitaremos – dijo el Último Doctor para sí mismo.


	14. XIII

Cuando la TARDIS llega a algún lugar, no aparece instantáneamente; más bien es como si una imagen fuera perdiendo su transparencia de manera paulatina, hasta que se vuelve completamente opaca. En esta ocasión no fue así; lo que el Doctor vio es como si alguien hubiera retirado una sábana que cubriera la TARDIS.

Era como la suya; al fin y al cabo, era su TARDIS, aunque su aspecto era aún más desgastado. Al verla, el Doctor pensó que si el aspecto exterior de la TARDIS se adapta a su propietario, esta encarnación suya había debido sufrir mucho.

Tal y como la vio aparecer, se puso manos a la obra. Retiró los tornillos de la rejilla de ventilación y la dejó en el interior del conducto para evitar que su caída alertara a los Toclafane. Descendió al suelo y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la TARDIS, usando su llave para abrir la puerta.

Una vez dentro, echó una rápida ojeada a aquella nave. La sala de control de su TARDIS era de formas redondeadas, con columnas que ascendían hacia la cúpula como ramas de árboles, y con el color marrón predominando sobre todo. En ésta, en cambio, predominaban los tonos metalizados, potenciados por unas luces muy blancas, en una estructura angulosa y sin columnas. Aunque en el fondo, ambas eran la misma nave, la frialdad de esta sala le hizo sentirse muy incómodo, y con más ganas que nunca de finalizar esta aventura y volver a la calidez de su hogar.

– Doctor, ya estoy en tu TARDIS – anunció por el comunicador.

– Ahora conéctate con la tuya y prepárala para la explosión. Yo sólo tengo que pulsar un botón y la secuencia de auto destrucción se iniciará.

– ¿Diez minutos?

– Diez minutos.

– ¿Hay manera de revertir el proceso?

– No, Doctor. Si algo sale mal, puedes dejar una nota para las futuras encarnaciones explicando con todo lujo de detalles cuándo y cómo acabará todo.

– Confiemos en que no sea así… Os veo en un rato.

Cortó la comunicación y se puso a manipular los controles de aquella nave. No fue difícil conectar ambas TARDIS y activar el modo de asedio en la suya. En el compartimento de carga de babor, lo que hasta entonces había sido una cabina de policía inglesa de los años 60 se transformó en una caja cúbica del tamaño de la palma de una mano, con aspecto metálico y adornada en su exterior con símbolos escritos en Gallifreyan Circular en cada una de sus caras.

Por su parte, el Último Doctor hizo una última revisión a los mapas de la nave antes de ponerse en marcha. Clara notó su expresión de disgusto, por lo que se acercó a él.

– ¿Problemas?

– Mira… – dijo, señalando en el mapa el punto donde se encontraba la TARDIS del Doctor – Se están moviendo. Y el grupo de caza también.

– ¿Qué crees que ha pasado?

– Cuando una TARDIS se pone en modo de asedio, su tamaño se reduce ostensiblemente; esto debe haber alertado a los que montaban guardia.

– ¿Y los otros?

– Quizás han recibido un aviso del otro grupo, o quizás han detectado un cambio en el campo cuántico cuando he retirado la capa de invisibilidad de mi TARDIS. Sea como sea, tendremos que darnos prisa.

No se detuvieron en ningún momento, pero esta vez era Clara quién iba delante, marcando el camino en función de las indicaciones del Último Doctor, el cual hacía rápidas ojeadas al mapa ocasionalmente para trazar una ruta segura. En ocasiones volvían las interferencias que había observado en la sala de control central, lo que los obligaba a ir a ciegas, y sin conocer la posición exacta de los Toclafane.

Cuando llegaron al compartimento de carga de estribor ya era demasiado tarde. Los Toclafane habían sido más rápidos. Afortunadamente los vieron por la mirilla de la puerta justo antes de abrirla para cruzarla, lo que evitó que fueran detectados. El Último Doctor estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por la rabia y ponerse a golpear las paredes del pasillo, pero pudo reprimirse y acabó cayendo abatido.

– Tan cerca… Estábamos tan cerca… – dijo amagando un sollozo.

– Doctor… No has fracasado – dijo Clara acercándose a él para consolarlo –. Él va a salir, el Amo ya se ha ido, la historia seguirá el curso que tenía que seguir. Eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

– ¿La historia? ¿Y qué hay de tu historia, Clara?

– Todas las historias tienen que acabar algún día, Doctor – dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y su boca dibujaba la sonrisa más dulce que era capaz de mostrar –. Pero la tuya aún no.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido para que el Último Doctor fuera consciente de las cosas. En unos instantes, Clara introdujo la mano en el interior de su levita para quitarle el destornillador sónico, se levantó, y cruzó la puerta para bloquearla después. Cuando el Último Doctor se dio cuenta, Clara y él ya estaban irremediablemente separados.

– Clara… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Lo que tiene que hacerse, Doctor – contestó ella sin dejar de sonreír, mientras comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos –. Lo que sabías que iba a suceder.

– ¡Clara! ¡Siempre hay alternativas! – gritó el Último Doctor mientras aporreaba la puerta, ignorando que eso podría alertar a los Toclafane.

– Lo has dicho antes, yo soy la llave. Lo has sabido desde el primer momento aunque no lo quieras admitir. Ahora escúchame bien, Doctor. Vais a salir de ésta y vais a seguir vuestros caminos, pero antes has de prometerme una cosa.

– Clara…

– Doctor, no vuelvas a abandonarte nunca más – dijo ella en tono autoritario –. Busca la fuerza necesaria allá donde creas, busca nuevos compañeros, y nunca más pienses en sus pérdidas sino en el tiempo compartido. No nos dejes, Doctor; el universo siempre te necesitará.

A lado y lado de la puerta, las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ambos. El Último Doctor no dijo nada, pero su boca dibujó una sonrisa, aunque cargada de una profunda tristeza.

– Ahora, corre. Corre, chico listo, y recuérdame – dijo ella como despedida.

– Nunca te he olvidado, Clara – respondió el Último Doctor.

Los Toclafane no habían permanecido ajenos a la escena y se estaban acercando lenta y sigilosamente a Clara. Extendieron sus cuchillas y comenzaron a hacerlas girar a toda velocidad, aunque ella los ignoró por completo. Sin dejar de mirar a la puerta, extendió su brazo y apuntó el destornillador sónico hacia la sala de control anexa para manipular los controles.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Los contenedores de materia oscura expulsaron su carga al espacio, al tiempo que se abrían las compuertas del compartimento de carga. La súbita descompresión de la sala, unida a la fuerza gravitatoria de la materia oscura liberada, hizo que tanto Clara como los Toclafane y la TARDIS fueran expulsados de la nave. Al cabo de unos instantes, las compuertas se cerraron de nuevo, con lo que la sala recuperó su normalidad.

El Último Doctor no llegó a ver nada de lo que sucedía. Intuyendo lo que Clara iba a hacer y siguiendo sus últimas palabras, corrió hacia una habitación lateral para protegerse, quedando agazapado en un rincón. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz del Doctor lo volvió a la realidad.

– ¿Doctor? ¿Sigues ahí? He notado un temblor brusco en la TARDIS y un cambio súbito de presión en el exterior. ¿Estáis bien?

– Estoy bien y tú estás fuera… – dijo en un tono completamente despersonalizado.

– ¿Fuera? Eso explica algunas cosas. Ahora mismo vengo a recogerte y… Espera. ¿Y Clara? Oh… Lo siento – dijo al comprender la silenciosa respuesta del Último Doctor –. Bien, ahora hay que darse prisa; la secuencia de autodestrucción está a punto de finalizar.

El Último Doctor reaccionó de golpe y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, para dirigirse rápidamente hacia la puerta. Cuando se la encontró bloqueada recordó que Clara le había quitado el destornillador sónico.

– ¡Doctor! – gritó por el comunicador – ¡La puerta está bloqueada y no puedo abrirla! Tendrás que hacerlo tú desde la TARDIS.

Instintivamente comenzó a aporrear la puerta, confiando en que esta acabara abriéndose. Bien por el efecto de sus golpes, bien por la manipulación externa del Doctor, ésta se abrió mientras la TARDIS comenzaba a materializarse. El Último Doctor corrió hacia ella, chasqueó los dedos cuando se encontraba a medio camino para abrir sus puertas, y se lanzó al interior.

Unos instantes después, la nave detonaba.


	15. XIV

El universo es, básicamente, silencio. De todas maneras, si alguien hubiera estado a la escucha, en un momento del espacio y el tiempo resonó una voz.

" _No sé dónde estoy…_

 _Es como si estuviera rompiéndome en millones de pedazos, y sólo recuerdo una cosa: tengo que salvar al Doctor._

 _Siempre tiene un aspecto diferente, pero siempre sé que es él. A veces creo que estoy en todos los lugares a la vez, corriendo cada segundo sólo para encontrarlo, sólo para salvarlo... Pero él nunca me oye, o casi nunca._

 _Volé hasta este mundo en una hoja. Aún estoy volando. No creo que vaya a aterrizar nunca…_

 _Soy Clara Oswald._

 _Soy la chica imposible._

 _Nací para salvar al Doctor"_

–– FIN ––


	16. XV

El universo es, básicamente, silencio. De todas maneras, si alguien hubiera estado a la escucha, en un momento del espacio y el tiempo resonó una voz.

" _No sé dónde estoy…_

 _Es como si estuviera rompiéndome en millones de pedazos, y sólo recuerdo una cosa: tengo que salvar al Doctor._

 _Siempre tiene un aspecto diferente, pero siempre sé que es él. A veces creo que estoy en todos los lugares a la vez, corriendo cada segundo sólo para encontrarlo, sólo para salvarlo... Pero él nunca me oye, o casi nunca._

 _Volé hasta este mundo en una hoja. Aún estoy volando. No creo que vaya a aterrizar nunca…_

 _Soy Clara Oswald._

 _Soy la chica imposible._

 _Nací para salvar al Doctor"_

–– FIN ––


End file.
